Akhir Cerita
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Gadis itu tersenyum getir menatap makan itu. Dielusnya lambang klan yang terpahat di atas nisan. Lambang kebanggaan pria yang dikuburkan di tanah ini. Uchiha. Terima kasih, Kami-sama… atas akhir cerita yang Kau buat sedemikian indah ini… -edited-


Hai, _minna-san_!

Salam kenal.

OK. Ini _fict_ pertama Rere yang udah diedit ulang.

Jadi juga akhirnya.

Nyehehehe.

Selamat menikmati!

*_bowed_*

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akhir Cerita**

by Rere Aozora

_-edited-_

Langit pukul tiga sore di Konoha itu tampak cerah. Sekumpulan awan _cumulus _bergerak perlahan di atas karpet biru luasnya. Segerombol anak tampak berlarian. Tertawa riang menyambut indahnya sore tenang di Konoha.

"Ah, Sakura! Membawa Sora jalan-jalan, rupanya?" tanya seorang nenek penjual sayur kepada gadis yang menggendong seorang anak—balita, lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, Kaede-san. Hari yang cerah untuk berjalan-jalan, bukan?" kata gadis muda itu, setengah membungkuk pada Kaede.

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati, Nak."

Sakura tersenyum, membungkuk pamit kepada Kaede dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Beberapa anak menyapa Sora—anak digendongannya—yang membalas dengan riang. Sakura menatap langit dan tersenyum.

_Sudah lima tahun lamanya setelah hari itu. Hari Naruto membawanya pulang. Hari menyakitkan itu. Tidak hanya bagi_nya, _tapi juga bagiku._

Sakura menghela napas. Mengusir melankolis dari dirinya. _Sudahlah, Sakura, _peringat otaknya, _lupakan hal itu. Toh kau sudah bahagia bersamanya dan Sora. _Sakura menatap anaknya saat penyebutan nama Sora dalam otaknya. Ia tersenyum menatap mata hijau yang berbinar memandangnya.

—o0o—

Sakura berhenti di Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Dilihatnya seorang pria sedang menata bunga-bunga yang terpajang rapih di dalam toko. Pria itu menengok mendengar suara lonceng, pertanda seorang calon pembeli datang.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Selamat sore."

"Sore, Ryo. Bukankah giliranmu menjaga toko di pagi hari, Ryo? Kenapa sore ini masih di sini?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu.

"Akemi tidak bisa datang. Ia memintaku menggantikannya. Dan Yah, membantu teman satu tim tak ada salahnya, bukan? Toh aku sedang menganggur."

Sakura berjengit mendengar kalimat Ryo. Ia memaksakan senyum. "Ya, sesama teman—terutama satu tim—memang _harus _saling membantu_, _Ryo," katanya menatap murid Shikamaru itu. "_Jangan seperti tim kami,"_ imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Ah, omong-omong, mau membeli bunga apa, Sakura-san?"

"Lili putih, Ryo. Seperti biasa."

"Haha. Sepertinya bodoh aku bertanya," kata Ryo sembari menyiapkan seikat lili putih, "Silahkan, Sakura-san. Dan ini bonus untuk Sora kecil." Ryo memberikan seikat lili putih pada Sakura dan setangkai bunga matahari pada Sora.

"Ah. Terima kasih, Ryo."

Ryo menuju kasir diikuti Sakura, "Ah ya, Sakura-san, aku hampir lupa," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu sembari menerima uang Sakura untuk bunga lilinya dan menolak untuk bunga mataharinya, "Ino-san memesan padaku. Katanya jika kau datang, sampaikan bahwa ia dan yang lain menunggu di taman."

"OK. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ryo. Selamat sore."

"Sama-sama. Selamat sore."

—o0o—

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia mengingat kata-kata Ryo di toko barusan.

_"Yah, membantu teman satu tim tak ada salahnya, bukan?"_

Sakura tersenyum getir. _Seandainya saja… Seandainya _kami _saling membantu, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin_ ia_ masih ada di tempat ini, bersama kami saat ini. _Sakura menghela nafas kembali. _Pedih rasanya setiap kami ke tempat ini. Tempat ini menyimpan jasad orang banyak hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Hanya karena kurangnya rasa kasih._

Sakura berhenti di sebuah makam dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Diturunkannya Sora dari gendongannya. Sakura menatap makam di hadapannya. Di sana terdapat seikat bunga lili kuning tergeletak. Sakura tersenyum. _Ah… dia telah mengunjungi makam ini._

Gadis berumur 25 tahun itu tersenyum getir menatap makan itu. Dielusnya lambang klan yang terpahat di atas nisan. Lambang kebanggaan pria yang dikuburkan di tanah ini. Uchiha. _Kami-sama… tenangkan ia di surga sana. Bahagiakan ia.._

"Ta…" Sakura menoleh. Pupil hijaunya menangkap putranya sedang menaruh bunga matahari di atas kedua bunga lili yang tergeletak di makam itu. Pria kecilnya mengelus nisan makam itu.

"Kau turut sedih kehilangan ia, Sora?" kata Sakura. Ia mengelus rambut putranya. Sora tersenyum. Senyumnya tak seceria biasanya. _Ah… Kami-sama, bahkan anak sekecil ini mengerti tentang rasa kehilangan.._

"Tak apa, Sora… Kita harus kuat. Kita harus berterima kasih padanya, bukan? Pengorbananya berjasa bagi kita dan Tou-san. Ya, kan?"

"Ta!"

Sakura tersenyum. Diangkatnya kembali Sora ke dalam gendongannya sembari bangkit dari tempat itu. _Terima kasih.. karena kau-lah kami menjadi seperti ini, hei Uchiha. Karena kau, kini aku bahagia bersamanya dan Sora kecil ini. Terima kasih…_

"Ayo, Sora. Kita harus cepat. Nanti Ino-bachan bisa mengamuk."

—o0o—

"Oooiii… Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati Naruto—yang melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya—dan teman-teman si rambut kuning itu berdiri di taman, menunggunya. Sora bergerak riang di gendongannya, bereaksi melihat ayahnya.

"Hee.. Sakura, kau lama sekali," keluh Ino begitu sahabat-merah-mudanya sampai di tempatnya.

"Maaf, Ino. Sora sedikit rewel."

Tenten mendekati Sakura, Ino dan Sora. "Hei, Sora, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, mencubit pelan pipi Sora. "Seharusnya kau penuh semangat, kan? Seperti _seseorang _yang selalu protes jika diberikan misi saat bermain denganmu." Tenten melirik Naruto penuh arti.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, jangan begitu, Tenten. Toh Sora juga senang bermain denganku," ujarnya Naruto, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sora. "Iya kan, Sora?"

"Da!"

Sakura tersenyum. _Aku harus bisa melupakan _semua_ kejadian menyakitkan itu. Setidaknya, agar malamku tidak terganggu oleh mimpi itu. Mimpi tentang kepergiannya._

Sakura menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang asyik mengejek Naruto—entah karena apa, ia tak memerhatikan. Sakura tersenyum lagi—lebih hangat kali ini. Mereka—_the rookie nine _dan Tim Gai—ditambah kakak beradik dari Suna itu telah banyak membantunya, menguatkan ia dan suaminya tatkala bulan-bulan sulit itu mereka jalani. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat nama-nama yang tercantum dalam lembar kehidupannya.

"Da!" Dirasakannya Sora menepuk pipinya pelan. Ia menoleh, tersenyum melihat mata hijau Sora memandangnya khawatir. Dielusnya putra pertamanya itu.

"Kalian tahu, teman-teman? Aku tak menyangka akan begini," kata Ino pelan, tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu, I-Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata, menatap Ino dengan wajah malu-malunya yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Yaah.. Semua ini. Semua yang terjadi dan akhir dari cerita menyakitkan itu." Ino berpaling—dari langit biru cerah—ke Sakura. "Terutama _akhir _dari cerita itu," tambahnya tajam.

Semua refleks menoleh ke pasangan yang berdiri bersebelahan itu. Mereka tersenyum. Pedih. Mengingat cerita yang kurang menyenangkan itu. Tapi tak mengapa bagi mereka. Toh, mereka dapat bahagia, bukan?

"Ya, kau benar, Ino," ujar Tenten sembari tersenyum. "Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiranku kalian akan menikah dan melahirkan si kecil Sora ini," tambah gadis bercepol dua itu, mencubit gemas pipi Sora yang ber-'da!'.

"Ia sangat mirip denganmu, Sakura," kata Sai. "Matanya, maksudku. Hijau bening dan berpendar penuh semangat. Sepertimu. Dan ia memiliki rambut seperti ayahnya. Sangat serasi."

Sakura meronamendengar kata serasi terlontar dari bibir pria yang selalu tersenyum itu.

"Oh! Aku sebetulnya tidak mau merelakanmu, Sakura-san," kata Lee yang langsung merasakan _death glare, _"Tapi melihat Sora, aku sadar. Kalian memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersatu," tambahnya cepat, sebelum mendapat kelanjutan dari _death glare _barusan.

Semua mata menuju Sora yang bergerak-gerak riang karena Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan _teddy bear _di depannya. Semua tersenyum hangat. Turut bahagia atas kedua pasangan itu.

"Oups. Haha. Kau pasti menjadi anak hebat, Sora," seru Tenten mendapati _teddy bear_ itu berhasil direbut Sora dengan mudahnya.

"Hu-uh! Okaa-san! Aku lebih hebat dari _dia_!" Sesosok anak berumur sekitar tiga-empat tahun menyeruak diantara Tenten dan Sakura. Tenten hanya tersenyum lembut, mengelus laki-laki kecil yang memajukan bibirnya itu.

Seorang pria berambut sama dengan anak tadi menghampiri dan menggendongnya, "Ya. Kau _pasti _lebih hebat dari dia, Ryuu," katanya, "Buktikan kalau kau tidak kalah darinya."

"Demi Kami-sama, Neji! _Ia _bahkan belum empat tahun dan kau sudah mengajarkan anakmu itu persaingan?" seru Ino, kaget. "Tenten, suamimu ini parah benar."

"Hmh."

Semua tertawa melihat Ino yang kesal melihat reaksi Neji. "Huh. Salah aku berbicara pada pria model Neji," kata Ino. Ia berpaling ke Sakura, "Omong-omong, Sakura, aku serius. Aku tidak menyangka. Kisah cinta kalian sungguh indah. Jujur, aku iri padamu."

"Hahaha. Kau memang tak akan menang dariku, Ino," ujar Sakura enteng.

"Uapaaaaa? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Ino melangkah maju.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat dan katakan. Kisah cintaku _lebih _romantis, bukan?"

"Kauuu! Jidat-lebar!"

Muncul raut kesal di wajah Sakura. "Ino-babi!"

"Jidat-lebar!"

"Ino-babi!"

"JIDAT!"

"BABI!"

"I-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, su-sudahlah. Hen-hentikan…" Hinata berujar pelan. Naruto, Lee dan Chouji mundur pelan, Sai tersenyum, dan pria sisanya hanya mendengus.

"Sakura, jangan bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak seperti itu," tegur Tenten, membuat Sakura terdiam. "Kau juga, Ino. Marah-marah seperti itu tak baik untuk kandunganmu, tahu," Tenten berpaling ke pria yang balas meliriknya tak acuh, "Kau juga! Perhatikanlah sedikit istrimu!"

"Hn. Merepotkan," kata pria itu. Namun ia menarik Ino menjauh dari Sakura.

"Ya, lagipula aku lapar," kata Chouji tak ada hubungannya, mengelus perut tambunnya.

"Ya! Ya! Aku juga lapar! Ayo kita segera ke Ichiraku. Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou serta sensei-sensei kita telah menunggu!" kata Naruto semangat yang disambut wajah berbinar Chouji.

Sai bangkit, "Ayolah kalau begitu." Mereka mengikuti Sai meninggalkan taman.

Sakura terdiam ditempat. Ia menatap punggung sahabatnya. Neji dan Tenten tampak kewalahan karena Ryuu melompat-lompat dalam gandengan mereka. Ino memarahi Shikamaru—suaminya—dan langsung terdiam ketika Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan berjalan mendahului yang lain.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino. _Kau juga memiliki kisah yang indah, Ino. _Ia menatap sekeliling. Tempat ini. Tempat ia meninggalkannya.

* * *

"_Sakura—" Sakura tersentak. Kaget mendapati laki-laki yang ia pinta untuk tetap tinggal telah berada di belakangnya. _

"—_arigatou."_

* * *

"Sakura," panggil sesosok pria, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Arigatou," katanya lagi. Sakura menoleh cepat. Ditatapnya pria itu dengan wajah tanda tanya. Tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku."

Sakura tersenyum mengerti. "Perlu beberapa kali harus kubilang kalau kau tak perlu mengucapkan itu berkali-kali?"

Pria di sampingnya tak menjawab. Sakura mengelus tangannya lembut. "Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Kau membuatku bahagia, Sayang," katanya, "Oh, iya! Kau berziarah ke makam Nii-san kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau masih berkerja. Aku malas meladeni omelan Tsunade—"

"Heeiii! Kalian sedang apa? Cepatlah!"

Mereka menoleh melihat sahabat mereka yang berjalan mundur sambil melambai pada mereka dan…

…terjatuh.

"Hn. Dasar dobe." Sakura merasakan Sora ditarik dari gendongannya. Ia menoleh. Menatap pria yang menarik Sora ke dalam gendongannya. "Ayo, Sakura. Sebelum ia membuat Hinata pingsan karena harus membantunya bangun berkali-kali."

Sakura berpaling. Benar saja. Muka Hinata sangat merah.

"Haha. Anak itu. Mereka sudah lama berpacaran, tapi Hinata masih saja memerah jika dekat Naruto."

Sakura merasakan pandangan seseorang padanya. "Err… kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Pria dihadapannya hanya menyeringai. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Sora dalam dada bidangnya dan mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Kami-sama!" seru Tenten sembari menutup mata Ryuu, sementara teman-temannya tersenyum.

"Kau juga, bukan?" katanya, menahan tawa geli yang keluar melihat Sakura yang memerah dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Hei! Jangan malah bermesraan! Cepat, Uchiha!"

"Hn. Urusai, Dobe," kata Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya pelan.

"Uapaaa! Teme!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, "Ayo, Sakura. Buat apa kau berdiri bengong di situ?"

Sakura tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan suaminya yang tidak peduli dengan amukan Naruto—dan membuat calon Hokage ini semakin kesal saja.

"Pastikan kita memberikan kado _terbaik _di pernikahan Dobe dan cewe Hyuuga itu bulan depan, Sakura."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang mengacak rambut biru kehitaman Sora. Cukup terkejut atas ucapannya. _Ia menyayangi Naruto dan semuanya, aku tahu itu. _"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

_Terima kasih, Kami-sama… atas akhir cerita yang Kau buat sedemikian indah ini…_

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

_

* * *

_

Berhubung banyak yang bingung, ini penjelasan ceritanya :

Kuburan yang Sakura kunjungi itu kuburannya Itachi. Bunga lily kuning yang ada di atas kuburan Itachi itu dari Sasuke.

Sora anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura.

Terima kasih yang sudah me-_review_!

*bowed*

Dan terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk baca _Akhir Cerita _ini!

*bowed*

_Err.._

_Review?_

_Love—,_

Rere


End file.
